Sorry
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: I'm going to help this family come together again wheather you like it or not."


Walking into my neighbour, Lucille's kitchen, I looked around, the telly that hung from the ceiling in the corner was on the news, her once silver fridge was covered in paper, that looked like letters. The white units surrounded them. I smiled seeing two kittens running around under the table.

'Would you like a drink, Gabriella?' Lucille asked switching the kettle on and going to a cupboard and getting some coffee.

'Yes, please. Thanks For this Lucy.' I said, I had recently been thrown out of my house by my father, my mother died when I was eight years old.

'Hey, anything for a friend right, honey.'

Taking the cup that was handed to me, I walk over to the fridge to read what was on the paper.

_Momma,_

_I've Got five minuets to write you a letter. It's horrible here. Were like caged animals. A nights sleep is like having a thousand foot drop off of a cliff over and over again. I really can't wait to come home, I really can't. I'm really sorry for what I done but momma, I'm begging, get me out of this hell hole._

_They hurt me and shout, push and shove. Please once again I'm extremely sorry, please get me home. _

_I Want to prove to you that I can be a good son. _

_Love with all my heart, _

_Troy._

Lucille turned around to see Gabriella reading all of the letter on the fridge door, and smiled as she saw her smile.

"Is troy your only child?" Gabriella asked, She'd never met troy or any other child of Lucille's for that matter.

After turning the oven on Lucille smiled and answered, "No, I've got one more boy and four girls. Their all older now, The only ones who are still living with me are Brooklyn, Troy and Olivier."

As Lucille rooted the cupboard for the dinner there was a rap at the door, not turning around from her rummaging she told Gabriella if she could go and get it.

Walking down the hall, Gabriella noticed the walls were covered in family pictures, There was six in a row but going down the wall, in the formation of steps,

'_They must be in birth order'_ She thought, glancing at the pictures before jogging to get the door, and opening it, to be face to face with a man with tan skin, black hair and bright blue eyes, He was carrying a little girl with blond hair, she was fast asleep on his shoulder, she looked about 5,

"Hi, You must be the new addition to our family" he said with a crooked smile showing glowing white teeth as he laughed at Gabriella's shocked face.

"uh, yeah, Gabriella Montez." she introduced herself sticking her hand out but soon pulled it back when she saw he hand a small sealed box in his left hand; His hands were full.

"Here, let me help you, it's the least I could do." Gabriella nervously mumbled taking the box out of his hands and opening the door wider for him.

"thank You, I'm Darren, The oldest of all six children, this little madam is Millie, My daughter." He explained walking down the hall to the kitchen, seeing his mum behind one of the wall cupboards.

"Mum, I'm back, My bank account income has been raised so we should be able to get troy out of there soon, Eh?" he smiled placing Millie on a small bed under the open plan stairs.

"Darren, Even if you do get a raise, there is no way we are going to make 20'00 dollars to get troy out." Lucille Said firmly with hint of sadness.

At this point, Gabriella was really confused, She knew Troy was somewhere bad, but she didn't know were, and she wanted to know.

"Where is troy?, What's the money for?, I'm just a bit curious." she asked stepping forward and laying her hands flat on the counter.

"Jail. Has been since his youngest was born. He got caught in a high speed police chase, he was hunting down bastard that raped Brook." Darren explained dead-pan.

'_What!, Oh my gosh, I can't believe that!'_

"we need $20'000, Then if we get him out, he has to report to a local police station every two weeks." Lucille explained.

"How much more do you need?" Gabriella asked, If they needed money, she had plenty, she willing to help them, if the Bolton's were okay with her barging into their home, it's the least that she could do.

Lucille stopped chopping the carrots on the clear chopping board, Darren also stilled his activity of flicking a cigarette packet around the island and they both looked at her. knowing what was coming and both demanded,

"No."

"What!?, Why?, You know I've got plenty of money .$2000 Coming in every week from my Aunty Gillian, you need the money, it's the least I could do, for what your doing for me." she desperately cried, She really wanted this.

"Gabriella, we are not going to let you give us your collage fund, there is no way" Lucille said firmly continuing her activity.

"Look, I'm going to help you and this family come together again, Weather you like it or not." With that said, Gabriella grabbed her bag and took off to her room.


End file.
